dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Chilled Amulet
( ) |soldBy = ( ×50) |durability = 6 min / 33 attacks |perk = Lowers body temperature. Restores Sanity. Freezes attackers when hit. |sanityRestored = +2/min |stack = Does not stack |spawnCode = "blueamulet" |description = What a cool amulet.}} The Chilled Amulet is a craftable item found in the Magic tab. It requires a Prestihatitator to prototype and costs 3 Gold Nuggets and 1 Blue Gem to craft. It also can randomly drop from an Ancient Pseudoscience Station when the latter is damaged with a Hammer, Gunpowder etc. It can be equipped in the chest slot and lasts for 6 minutes (3/4th of an in-game day). While a player has the Chilled Amulet equipped, they will gain +2 per minute. This comes with temperature loss, which can cause Freezing. Anything that attacks the player wearing the Chilled Amulet will be slowed down and then frozen if attacks are repeated, similar to how the Ice Staff needs several hits to freeze certain mobs. Each hit the player receives while wearing the Chilled Amulet (no matter the damage dealt) costs the Amulet 3% of its durability. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants and the Shipwrecked DLCs, wearing a Chilled Amulet will protect players from Overheating. Even standing directly next to a blazing Campfire in the heat of Summer will not overcome the amulet's cooling ability. In the Hamlet DLC, Chilled Amulets can be bought for 50 Oincs at The Flying Pig Arcane Shop in the Pig City. Tips * As the amulet only lasts for 6 minutes, using it solely to regain only 12 total Sanity is inadvisable. * The Chilled Amulet requires more hits from mobs to freeze them than the Ice Staff needs (e.g. 12 hits for the Dragonfly, 7 more than the Ice Staff). So when the players just want to freeze mobs it is advised to use an Ice Staff instead. * The Chilled Amulet provides no protection against any Fire damage. * In the Reign of Giants DLC, since the amulet can only be worn for 6 minutes, its best use is early in the game during the middle of Summers. At that point standing under a Tree won't cool down the player enough to lower their temperature below the Overheating threshold, but equipping the Chilled Amulet will. After the Amulet has cooled players below the Overheating threshold, they can then equip clothes meant to delay Overheating (e.g. Floral Shirt) to save its durability. ** Later on it is advised to use Blue Gems to turn Chester into Snow Chester instead, and hot-swap Thermal Stones with it to keep cool at no additional cost. ** When equipping the Chilled Amulet, players should unequip any other items that delay or prevent Overheating to save their durability since the effects don't stack. Trivia * The Chilled Amulet shares the same in-game model with The Lazy Forager but its gem is blue instead of orange. Bugs * The Chilled Amulet can be equipped and unequipped quickly to negate durability loss. This can be exploited to constantly keep the player cool at no cost. Gallery Chilled Amulet Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Willow.png|Willow wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Wes.png|Wes wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Webber.png|Webber wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Walani.png|Walani wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Warly.png|Warly wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Wilba.png|Wilba wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Winona.png|Winona wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Chilled Amulet. Chilled Amulet Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Chilled Amulet. vi:Bùa Lạnh Category:Magic Tab Category:Equipable Items Category:Amulets Category:Magic Category:Sanity Boost Category:Cooling Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable